


Fruition

by WhoCop



Series: Newies Pride Month One-Shots [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Deaf Character, M/M, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCop/pseuds/WhoCop
Summary: 1. something that is made real or concrete2. enjoyment derived from use or possession3. the condition of bearing fruit





	Fruition

Specs had a natural disadvantage to the other news is as he had lost his hearing due to illness when he was seven. However, he had the advantage of having more schooling than the other boys, as well as a love for constant learning. Aside from selling papers, he was also the Lodge's 'teacher' to ensure the littles could read and write well enough in order to decipher the headline, as well as the basic's of sign language he knew and the phrases he had had to make up while an the streets.

He most often bunked with a boy called Finch, apparently due to the boy's talent at mimicking birdcalls. However, one night when he returned from selling Inch was nowhere to be seen. News didn't travel as quickly to him as it did for boys who could hear the whispered rumors from across the room and through closed doors. Finally he walked in to captain and Jack, "Where's" he made the sign for 'F' with both his hands, interlocking them mimicking the allusion of wings flapping, his sigh for Finch's name.

Jack bolted from the area, leaving Caption and Specs alone. Captain took a deep breath, "In the Refuge"

Specs recoiled, he blinked rapidly, he finally choked out "How?" Not trusting his hands not to shake.

"I'm sorry," Captain said,"Snyder got him for stealing food."

Specs nodded and quickly returned to his bunk. He really didn't want anyone to try and talk to him and closing his eyes made it easiest. He felt the weight of his bank sinks he opened his eyes, "What?"

Crutchie smiled sadly at him, empathetically, "When Jack want to the Refuge," he paused trying to translate his thoughts, "He's my best friend, I love him, because of that. It's hard, but Finch is strong, and so are you. I'm here if you wart to talk."

"I wish I had known before," Specs said, "Maybe if I'd known- I could have protected him."

Crutchie shook his head, "That's not how Snyder works. You know that."

Specs ran his hands over his face "Crutchie? I love him. Not like a Friend like love."

"You should tell him when he gets back."

"Thanks"

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry deaf Specs from my cold dead hands


End file.
